<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ODE TO YOU by Supernovaesm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740885">ODE TO YOU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernovaesm/pseuds/Supernovaesm'>Supernovaesm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gang World, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Kim Mingyu, Denial of Feelings, Drunken Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, It had to be Monteen, Kinks, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, So many ships, Soonhoon - Freeform, Top Yoo Kihyun, You Have Been Warned, but with a story, i'm so full of shit, jeongcheol - Freeform, jookyun - Freeform, not everything is sex lol, verkwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernovaesm/pseuds/Supernovaesm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoo Kihyun is in denial. Everything would be so much easier if he accepted the facts... Mingyu is the hottest partner he will ever lay eyes on. Damn you Wonho! ... or bless you???</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Play It Cool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kihyun woke up 30 minutes or so, before the alarm went off. He looked at the alarm clock [5:14]. It had been a recurring and unwanted habit since that night he got too close to Mingyu. It was impossible for him to forget about it or to even try to ignore it. With a deep sigh he accepted the fact that he was not going to be able to go back to sleep so he ran his fingers through his hair, tossed the bed sheets aside and got out of bed a bit moody.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun always follows a routine and these sudden changes in his sleep pattern were causing him to lose focus on his job. It had cost him a couple of punches to his rib cage taken by surprise by one of the men him and Mingyu were sent to kill and he was not having it. Kihyun was precise, sharp, never distracted, everyone in the organization looked up to him as he was The Best.</p><p> </p><p>"I have to talk to Wonho and ask him to either transfer me or transfer Mingyu to a different unit, or just let me do the job without a partner like I was doing it since forever! I've fucking had enough of this!"</p><p> </p><p>He thought while taking a cold shower "I can't go on like this forever" he shampooed his hair furiously and he felt really annoyed that he couldn't even enjoy a shower like every human being did. He got out of the bathroom and started grooming himself as usual. He was naked and only water droplets were running down his face and body. Looking at his reflection in the mirror he said out loud:</p><p> </p><p>"Come on you jerk, just be cool, talk to Wonho, make him believe you two are not compatible to work as partners and that's it! No big deal!"</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun smirked at his own words, made a finger gun gesture and went to the kitchen to prepare coffee. He thought it was that simple but oh man was he wrong, so wrong. He forgot that Wonho could see right through him as they've been working together for so long, not to mention they were best friends, therefore, Kihyun's plan was not-so-fool-proof as he thought. After all, it was Wonho's idea to make them partners since the very first moment he scouted Mingyu for the organization.</p><p> </p><p>After making his bed and leaving everything in place, Kihyun began to choose his attire for the day and he loved to dress nicely. He put on a two-piece suit, always black or navy blue, a white t-shirt with a tie that matched the suit perfectly and black shoes. Nothing flashy, very modest but stylish. It was something he learned from his mentor at the organization and stuck with it.</p><p> </p><p>He poured his freshly made coffee in a travel mug, grabbed an apple from his kitchen counter, checked his pockets "Car keys, wallet, cell phone, ok let's go" and before he was out the door a text message came in:</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning hyung! Did you sleep well? Have you had your coffee? Do you want me to buy one for you?"</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun swore he could read that text message with Mingyu's voice, he even pictured his silly smile and his puppy eyes looking at him. Made him smile a little. Then he felt annoyed at his own reaction. Kihyun texted back:</p><p> </p><p>"No, thanks. Hurry up, better not be late! We have a briefing with Wonho."</p><p> </p><p>"Ya hyung! I know, I won't be late trust me. See you soon! ^^"</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun rolled his eyes and put his cell back in his pocket, then he punched an intricate combination of numbers in the pin pad next to his entrance door, it made a beep . A green light came on and the small screen read "System Armed".</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun had an alarm system because he could never be too careful with his own security and also it gave him a piece of mind. Not that he had anything that could be stolen apart from the common items any burglar would go for; flat screen, laptop, etc. Even though the building where he lived was owned by the organization he worked in and there was no way for anybody to enter the premises without being made, Kihyun was very cautious. The one place he would always come back and feel safe was home.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun came out of his apartment, took the elevator down to the basement and hopped into his car. He looked at his cellphone and waited for a message before he turned on the car. There it was, incoming message from Wonho:</p><p> </p><p>"S.Coups place in 30 minutes"</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun started the car and drove away while eating his apple. Always alert, searching for anything suspicious, changing his route to make sure nobody was following him. After 15 minutes he got to S.Coups' place. It was a restaurant but not really, he pulled into the parking lot. As he was getting out of the car Mingyu also arrived in his car. Kihyun glanced at him then he looked around, closed his jacket and went inside the restaurant. Mingyu followed.</p><p> </p><p>When they came inside the joint, Kihyun guided Mingyu to a table and sat down. Even though Mingyu was extremely good at assisting and supporting Kihyun during their hits, he was still a trainee so Kihyun decided to let him know about the clan boss they were about to meet.</p><p> </p><p>Choi Seungcheol was a natural leader in the gang world. He worked his way up to become one of the most respected mafia bosses in the city. He was methodical and called himself a perfectionist. Surely the reason for all the success he'd been accomplishing in the last few years. He was a military drop out who didn't like to take orders from the asshole officers he had so he quit and started to put into practice all he'd learned during his time in the army. That's where his nickname came from. His actions called for his fellow military to use the term "coup d'état" which eventually turned into S.Coups.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol was very good at tactical operations, his mind was like no other, he could command missions effectively with zero casualties and that gave him the Best Leader rep during his time in the army. When he deserted many followed. Most of those men are part of his clan now. S.Coups and Wonho were the perfect leaders for both teams. They had opposite styles to work their cases which made them the most perfect and lethal combination to get rid of the scum of the earth.</p><p> </p><p>Both clans were hired mostly by the government, what a shocker, a government that could not take matters into their own hands. Police departments, FBI, CIA, Interpol, all were returning customers from the clans to disappear anything too uncomfortable or dangerous for their employees; drugs, prostitution, child pornography ring leaders/organizations, human trafficking, terrorism, you name it.</p><p> </p><p>After the clans took care of all the twisted shit out there in the world, the government took all the credit so people could see their taxes were paying off. And they were in deed, all tax payers money went to these two invisible and lethal organizations who are the true guardians of the city.</p><p> </p><p>After a quick talk they walked through the dinning tables all the way to the back of the kitchen just passing by the cooks that were already prepping the food for the day. Both went through a wooden red door guarded by two of S.Coups' men, one of them made a gesture indicating to go inside. That door led to the back of the restaurant were Coups had his headquarters. Yes, it was a restaurant but really was a facade for S.Coups' operations.</p><p> </p><p>Both were expected by Wonho and Coups who were sitting comfortably talking and drinking tea as it was early in the morning. Wonho and S.Coups turned around to see Kihyun and Mingyu at the door. Coups immediately greeted Kihyun:</p><p> </p><p>"Kihyun-ah! Long time no see how have you been? And you must be Mingyu, come here, have a seat."</p><p> </p><p>He made a polite gesture with his hands so both could take a seat in the chairs next to Wonho who was looking at both with a warm smile. Kihyun and Mingyu came closer and bowed politely before taking a seat.</p><p> </p><p>Wonho left his tea in a small table in front of him and started briefing them on the job they had to take care which involved a few members of S.Coups' clan:</p><p> </p><p>"You will meet up with Hoshi and Woozi tonight by the pier at 22:00. The mission is simple but dangerous so be very careful. You will wait by the pier for a boat, Minghao and Jun will be in it so it's your job to bring both men safe and sound. They have been the target of several organizations in China after they carried out a successful hit to a human trafficking ring. They wasted every single one of their leaders, including politicians. Naturally it was a shit storm so Seungcheol decided to call them back home."</p><p> </p><p>"That's correct" S.Coups added "It became very dangerous for both so I need them to come back. Hoshi and Woozi will meet you both at the pier, they too know that Jun and Minghao are to be escorted back to base safe and sound. After all this fucking circus dies down, they should be able to go back and work any mission. Oh and you should expect friendly fire."</p><p> </p><p>"Any questions?" Wonho asked looking at both with a serious and concerned expression.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun asked "how many men are we talking here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Only 3. Seungkwan and Vernon are already monitoring their activities since they set foot in the city. The 3 men arrived last night at the airport. We will receive a report in case anything suspicious comes up and cascade to you guys." Said S.Coups.</p><p> </p><p>"Understood." Kihyun said firmly and stood up, "we'll be ready at 22:00 and come back to base." He bowed and left the room with Mingyu following. It was time to prepare for the worst and hope for the best.</p><p> </p><p>"Meet me at the headquarters, see you there."</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun gave that instruction to Mingyu without making eye contact. He was about to hop into his car after he opened the door when Mingyu slammed it shut with his long-ass arm and cornered Kihyun between him and his car.</p><p> </p><p>"Kihyun hyung, why are you being weird? Is it because you spent the night after we had drinks??? Or did I fuck up just now? Please tell me hyung, what did I do???"</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun stared at Mingyu's worried expression and he found himself looking for too long at Mingyu's lips. He really wanted to kiss him and Kihyun immediately cringed at his impulse. Kihyun pushed Mingyu away.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck? You didn't do anything wrong, actually you didn't do anything in there. I was hoping you'd ask something, anything about the mission but you didn't. I guess you know everything by now."</p><p> </p><p>"So, I did fuck up just now" Mingyu said looking down.</p><p> </p><p>"Move it, we have to get ready. See ya in 20 minutes." Kihyun drove away leaving Mingyu behind.</p><p> </p><p>"That was uncalled for, you... asshole... NO! what??? Am I questioning myself now? I need to meet Wonho later this week. I'm not feeling so great."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fast Pace pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>They’ve been working together for about 8 months now and just a week ago, Mingyu convinced Kihyun to go out and have fun for a change. Kihyun agreed and he really thought they deserved it after they had a successful hit. They wasted a group of men that were into little children. Both Mingyu and Kihyun performed exceptionally well during the job, they were quick, stayed low, almost unnoticed, they went in and out in 15 minutes so Kihyun was feeling victorious. Police started to arrive when they were walking out of the building.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Captain Kim, don’t get yourself dirty. We took care of everything, as always.” Kihyun said with a smug look on his face while passing him by.</p><p> </p><p>Captain Kim Si Dae often hired their services because he was useless. He had gotten to where he is now because he had connections and that’s it. Kihyun enjoyed calling him out indirectly whenever he had the chance, so he did it once again.</p><p> </p><p>He felt so good that both were able to take care of that scum knowing they wouldn’t hurt any more children. Kihyun let Mingyu pick the place and he followed.</p><p> </p><p>After several drinks they were both really relaxed and laughing like crazy remembering Capt. Kim’s face looking at both so dumbfounded that he couldn’t even speak. On top of that Mingyu was doing a remarkable impression of said moment so it was even funnier for both.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu could not help it and he said it out loud “hyung, you seem very relaxed are you having fun???” followed by a bright smile and an intense look trying to analyze every detail in Kihyun’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun grabbed a napkin while still laughing and made a gesture like he was wiping the tears in his eyes, and stared at Mingyu trying to impersonate Captain Kim. They both tried to make a serious face which only brought more laughter, their tummies were already hurting from laughing so much. Kihyun said:</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Gyu I’m having so much fun, thank you for this.” Kihyun sipped the last drop of his drink and without much thought asked “Can we go to your place? Here is a bit loud and these drinks are expensive as fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu could not believe what Kihyun asked just now but before it was all a trick of his mind he blurted out “Yes hyung, whatever you want. Let’s go!”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu looked around desperately for the waitress and he saw her by the bar, he raised his hand making a gesture asking her to please bring the check. The waitress smiled and nodded acknowledging Mingyu’s indication.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu wanted to pay for the drinks but Kihyun didn’t let him. When the waitress came with the check Mingyu tried to reach for it but Kihyun beat him to it and with a very attractive smirk and a raised eyebrow he said:</p><p> </p><p>“My treat! Okay? Not letting my dongsaeng pay for all this. What kind of person would that make me?”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at it and immediately pulled out his wallet from his jacket to take out a credit card. He grabbed it in between this index and middle finger and handed it over to the waitress. “Please charge the total to this card and add 10% for the tip.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu was mesmerized looking at Kihyun and his hands. Mingyu wanted to hold Kiki’s hands and unconsciously bit his lower lip as a sign of frustration, maybe desire, but Mingyu didn’t notice yet.</p><p> </p><p>“It would make you totally normal? That’s no problem, hyung! You should let me take care of you every once in a while. You deserve it.” Mingyu said with an interested and happy expression in his face waiting for Kihyun’s reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Here’s your card and your note, sir. Thank you so much for visiting our bar, we hope to see you again soon.” The waitress interrupted unintentionally.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun put his card inside his wallet and back again in his jacket looking at Mingyu and thinking of what he just said. For some strange reason Kihyun felt really good and happy on the inside when Mingyu said he wanted to take care of him. “Meh, too many drinks” Kihyun shrugged it off and headed towards the exit.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun wanted to drive but Mingyu didn’t let him and thank god because Kihyun had too many drinks, very rare for Kihyun but he indulged himself “just for tonight”.</p><p> </p><p>When the valet brought Kihun’s car, he had all the intention to hop on and drive but Mingyu grabbed him by the arm before he could do so:</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung! Let me drive, okay? I trust you entirely but you had too many drinks. Besides, if I let you drive what kind of person would that make me?” Mingyu looked at Kihyun with a cheeky smile knowing he just used a familiar line.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun laughed while tilting his head a little making his eyes look like a crescent moon. “You little shit… come on Gyu, take the keys and drive. The sooner we get to your place the better.” He handed the keys to Mingyu and went around the car to get on the passenger’s seat.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu started the car and headed to his apartment and he couldn’t help thinking about how perfect this night out was with Kihyun. Finally, life was giving him a small chance to get close to Kihyun. Yes, they were partners at work but Kihyun never let Mingyu pass that barrier. Always a professional but impersonal treatment towards Mingyu. For Kihyun it was only business.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu’s personality didn’t sit too well with that, he was outspoken and just a happy virus despite the job they had. He really admired his hyung, he was hoping to become friends so they could trust each other more and become the best team in the organization. He smiled and kept on driving.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, are you hungry? We can order take out. What would you like to eat?” Mingyu asked while parking Kihyun’s car. They both got out and after thinking how he only drank and didn’t eat anything at the bar Kihyun said:</p><p> </p><p>“Actually yeah, I’m a bit hungry.” Kihyun rubbed his belly and furrowed his eye brows, then looked up to find Mingyu making a call. Kihyun leaped to take Mingyu’s phone from his hand. “Hey! I didn’t even tell you what I want. Come on, I’m sure you have something in your fridge we can cook.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu was perplexed, “hyung, seriously… you cook??? I love cooking too but I really didn’t want you to wait if you’re hungry.” He pouted and tried to take back his phone from Kihyun’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun scoffed and quickly put Mingyu’s phone in his pocket. “Of course I cook!” he puffed his chest and lifted his head importantly “there’s nothing wrong on waiting for the food, especially if it’s going to be prepared by me.”</p><p> </p><p>They walked towards the elevator and Mingyu put his finger print in the biometric panel. The elevator stopped on 9th floor.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu opened the door to his apartment and let Kihyun in first. It was the first time Kihyun visited Mingyu’s place, he was pleasantly surprised at how everything was nicely decorated and not messy at all.</p><p> </p><p>It was a big apartment, almost felt like a studio because it was very spacious. It had hardwood floors and it smelled clean. The living room on the right, the walls were a combination of black and beige with a beautiful painting of a diamond in fractal art. The sofa was huge and gray and on top of a very fluffy-looking mat there was a black center table and a flat screen on the middle wall. Very chic.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to my house, hyung! Please make yourself comfortable. Here, let me have your jacket. You can take off your shoes and put them here” he pointed at a small shoe rack by the entrance. “You can take my slippers, I’ll go get another pair I have in my room.”</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun kept inspecting Mingyu’s house while taking off his shoes. To the left, the kitchen and dining room. Same color palette as the living room. Modern, well-equipped and very clean above all.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun put on Mingyu’s slippers and headed towards the kitchen, more like towards the fridge to check what he could cook. He opened the big stainless-steel door, he already had something in mind and bingo! He found the ingredients and put them all on the granite counter; mushrooms, onion, cloves of garlic, tomatoes, cheese and carrots. He quickly found his way in Mingyu’s kitchen, he was looking for pasta in the pantry, he was praying Mingyu had lasagna sheets, otherwise he would just cook any type of pasta but with a tasty sauce.</p><p> </p><p>“Mingyu-ya, do you have any pasta in here? Also, do you have wine?” Kihyun shouted because he thought Mingyu was still in his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu said in a low tone “yes, there is pasta and wine hyung. Let me show you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun was startled a little thinking he was alone in the kitchen, he suddenly felt shy and took a step back as Mingyu approached “sorry Gyu, I thought you were in your bedroom”. All of that confidence he always has just flew out the window when Mingyu stepped into the kitchen and gave him the ingredients he was looking for.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing to be sorry about, I told you to make yourself comfortable. I see you want to make pasta. Here are other ingredients we’ll need.” Mingyu got salt, pepper, herbs, other types of cheese and also took 2 aprons from one of the drawers.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, I don’t want your clothes getting dirty.” Mingyu put on the apron over Kihyun’s head and gave him a big smile.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun felt weak on his knees for a moment there and thought “I must be really hungry or those drinks are still in my system, I need to eat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Gyu, can you please help me dicing the onion and tomatoes? Let’s make this pasta real tasty!” Kihyun smiled while he tied up the apron around his tiny waist and washed his hands thoroughly in the sink. “Actually, I wanted to make lasagna but I didn’t see any sheets in your pantry.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can still order if you’re craving lasagna, hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no, no” Kihyun shook his head. “It’s fine, I rather cook. I get sick of eating out so much and whenever there’s a chance I cook, even if I’m starving like right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, then let’s do it” Mingyu smiled warmly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have to wash my hands again, ha! Here’s your cell phone. Where’s mine? Oh here.” Kihyun left Mingyu’s phone on the counter and started browsing a playlist on his. “Let’s listen to some music, would you like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, hyung. I was thinking about it just now. You can pair your cell with this speaker.”</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun did and put on a Chet Baker playlist. Kihyun has always loved jazz, it was soothing and made him feel really good inside. The playlist started with “Almost Blue” the piano and trumpet flooded Mingyu’s apartment, the soft melody felt like heaven in their ears.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like it, Gyu? Chet Baker is amazing!” Kihyun said while opening the wine and looking for a measuring cup.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I love it! It’s really soothing. The piano is so calming. I didn’t know I could like the sound of the trumpet so much. I will definitely add it to my playlist. Thanks for sharing this with me. Measuring cups are in the lower cabinet in front of you” Mingyu said lively while dicing the tomatoes and onion.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu was a foodie too and he really loved cooking. Naturally he had experience and did what he was asked in 2 minutes. When Kihyun realized that, he was surprised. He noticed Mingyu was skilled with the knife and kept the counter clean after working on it, just like a professional chef.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, you got some skills there!” Kihyun said with a surprised expression. I’m guessing I don’t need to tell you what to do next.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m no expert, I just like cooking too. I don’t know, I find it therapeutic.” Mingyu said humbly while taking out a pot for the sauce Kihyun wanted to make. He drizzled olive oil, put the heat to medium low, then tossed the tomatoes, onion and minced garlic. Kihyun added 2 cups of wine, really perfectly diced carrots, garlic, salt, pepper and some other herbs.</p><p> </p><p>“Now we let it simmer for a bit. Do you want to sautée these mushrooms, Gyu?” Kihyun handed the fresh mushrooms to Mingyu.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, I’ll prepare them! You can sit in the living room if you want to wait. Or you can go lie down in my room. I don’t mind at all.” Mingyu could tell Kihyun was exhausted. It had been a long day after all.</p><p> </p><p>“Ehm… No, that would be rude. I’ll sit here and watch you cook while I pour ourselves a glass of wine” Kihyun said while taking out two glasses. He poured and sat on the kitchen counter. His feet were dangling. Mingyu looked at him drinking his wine happily and he said in a low voice “cute”.</p><p> </p><p>They were talking about music, their favorite dishes, the people in the organization, the jokes they were laughing at earlier at the bar. Everything with a delicious smell and jazz music in the background. This really was the perfect night in a long time for both.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun checked the sauce and it was ready for his taste. “what do you think?” He fed a spoon to Mingyu for him to try but first he blew a little, it was hot. Mingyu tasted it. Mingyu raised both eye brows “waaaahh, hyung! It’s really delicious!”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu grabbed a mushroom and fed it to Kihyun. “Veredict?” Mingyu asked trying to hide a smile because he was confident about his cooking skills.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmhhhh!!!” Kihyun exclaimed with a high-pitched tone while munching on the mushroom. “Ya! It’s amazing! Okay let’s get the pasta cooked so we can eat!”</p><p> </p><p>The water was already boiling so they threw half a bag of fusilli in the water and waited for it to be al dente. Kihyun put the pasta in a strainer while Mingyu got the plates. He also quickly put in his oven 4 slices of garlic bread with a little bit of butter.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun served the pasta and the mushrooms with a lot of sauce in each plate and filled their glasses of wine. Mingyu brought the garlic bread and cheeses to the dining room, took his apron off and reached out with an open hand for Kihyun to take his off as well.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know which one you would prefer so I brought them all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Gyu. I’ll have parmesan cheese please.” Kihyun sat down in the comfy chair right away, he was so tired.</p><p> </p><p>“Parmesan it is then.” Mingyu left it on the table and put the others back in the fridge. He sprinted back to the table because Kihyun was waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, let’s eat! Thank you for the meal” They both enjoyed dinner taking big bites of the garlic bread and pasta.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmmhhh, really this sauce is something else, hyung” Mingyu said with his cheeks stuffed.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun finished his first bite and leaned back in the chair grabbed his glass of wine and made a toast. “For more successful missions and more late-night dinners in the future.”</p><p> </p><p>“I second that. Especially when you owe me lasagna.” Mingyu sipped a bit of wine and looked at Kihyun who pretended to be clutching his pearls.</p><p> </p><p>“Me?? Owe you??? Excuse me, I don’t owe you any lasagna.” He took an even bigger bite of the delicious pasta stuffing his cheeks like a hamster.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu laughed “well you said you wanted to make lasagna, who am I to prevent that?”</p><p> </p><p>“True, I was so ready to make lasagna, even if it took another hour or even two. I’m glad you didn’t have any lasagna sheets.” Said Kihyun looking at Mingyu with a blank expression.</p><p> </p><p>They both laughed hard and kept on eating. When they finished, with a very pleased look in his face, Kihyun said “okay Gyu, show me the rest of your apartment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, come this way hyung.” Mingyu re-filled their glasses of wine and guided Kihyun past the kitchen and living room through a long corridor. “There’s the bathroom on the left and this door on the right is my room.”</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun went right into the bedroom, it was spacious, neat, clean, king size bed perfectly made, a table with a lamp next to his bed, clothes folded neatly in his closet, minimalistic really. There was a fluffy sofa in the corner of the room. A glass door at the other side of the room. Kihyun went outside, it was a big terrace with 2 chairs and a small table.</p><p> </p><p>Without saying anything, they both sat down and enjoyed the view. The city lights twinkling right in front of them feeling the night breeze in their faces.</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes I feel like a horrible person, you know?” Kihyun broke the silence after a couple of minutes but he kept looking at the pretty view. “This… what we do… isn’t it awful? To be completely honest with you, I don’t think this job is for everyone. I’ve been at it for years and I’m feeling it’s taking a toll on me.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu looked at Kihyun studying his face and his tone of voice and replied softly “hyung, if it’s really affecting you, why don’t you talk to Wonho hyung, I bet he’ll understand and find…”</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun looked at Mingyu with a heated gaze “Find what, Mingyu? A solution to my problems? The last thing I want is to talk to Wonho because he might make me take time off and we have important missions coming up. I’m the best and I can’t be selfish, not now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just think that you must have so much pressure on yourself that it might be bad for you. Yes, you’re the best but you’re also human. You should consider taking a break. I can’t imagine what is like being you and to top it all, you still have to deal with me, train me, guide me… I’m trying my best to keep up with you and make you proud but sometimes I feel like I’m just a big letdown.” Mingyu opened up to Kihyun the same way Kihyun did. There was a long silence. This time Mingyu broke it:</p><p> </p><p>“All I’m saying is I’m really grateful that Wonho hyung assigned me to be your partner. I’m learning so much from you and I would like you to trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I trust you” Kihyun said and sipped more wine.</p><p> </p><p>“But I want you to trust me completely!” Mingyu said with a hint of frustration in his voice. “You have put up a wall since we met and it’s been really hard to go through it. It’d be really amazing if you let me in. I know it might be hard because you don’t know me but I’d really like to be there for you, no matter what.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hear you. I can’t make any promises but I’ll try to be more open and make you feel at ease. Until now I hadn’t thought of what you might be going through with all this training and constant testing. I guess I’m lacking in that area and no one ever really told me. Before you, I didn’t have a partner for many years, so you gotta understand.” Kihyun rubbed his face and yawned. “I think I better go home, it’s getting late and I’m feeling really tired.”</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun tried to stand up but sat right back in the chair, he was a bit tipsy from all the wine he had.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa! Wait hyung, let’s go inside, let me help you.” Mingyu helped Kihyun stand up putting his arm around Mingyu’s shoulders and grabbed him by the waist. Kihyun was so light, actually Mingyu though of carrying him inside but he didn’t want to go over the line.</p><p> </p><p>They went inside and Mingyu helped Kihyun lay down in his bed. Mingyu could see Kihyun was really tired so he decided to take care of him for a little while. Mingyu took off Kihyun’s slippers and his socks too.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! What… why?” Kihyun mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Shhhh, hyung. You’re more tired than drunk, I can’t let you leave like that. Just relax and sleep for a while, okay?” Mingyu said quietly and turned off the lights in his room only leaving a little lamp on.</p><p> </p><p>He went back to the kitchen and started doing the dishes. Being the neat freak that he was, he couldn’t leave it for later. He turned off the speaker, also the lights in every area and went back to his room to check on Kihyun. He was still asleep, he could hear his breathing.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu went to the bathroom took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. It had been a long day and he felt like sleeping for 2 days straight. He grabbed a towel, put it around his waist and went back to his room. Just as he was entering, he heard Kihyun was breathing heavily, he was restless. Mingyu approached Kihyun carefully, he was having a bad dream.</p><p> </p><p>With a soft voice called for him “hyung, Kihyun hyung wake up. You’re having a nightmare. It’s me, Mingyu-ya, I’m here for you. Please wake up, hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu sat down in the edge of the bed and touched Kihyun’s face very lightly, first on his cheek and then on his forehead and eye brow. Mingyu couldn’t deny that Kihyun was a very handsome man. So, he admired him just a bit longer before he tried to wake him up again. “Kihyun hyung, please wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun finally woke up a little confused, it was not a familiar room but when he saw Mingyu’s face, everything fell into place. He was still a bit drunk.</p><p> </p><p>“You were having a nightmare, hyung. Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I think so. It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” Kihyun touched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You can tell me what you were dreaming about if you want.” Mingyu said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun opened his eyes and noticed Mingyu had a shower and only had a towel on him. His perfect dark skin, toned chest and abs right in front if Kihyun. He felt a little embarrassed but he couldn’t stop looking. Mingyu was too hot and beautiful at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t remember what I was dreaming about but I’d feel better if you lay down with me just for a while. Please Mingyu, I’m feeling restless.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay hyung, I’m a bit tired myself so, let’s sleep.” Mingyu stood up, dimmed the lamp light a little and laid next to Kihyun.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun rolled on his side facing Mingyu “Mingyu… I wanted to apologize for the way I’ve treated you. It’s not really fair when you have been nothing but kind and professional. I admit that I have underestimated you and I’m hoping you can forgive me. Even now you’re taking care of my drunk ass after I have been an asshole to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu was shocked at the sudden apology and immediately rolled on his side to face Kihyun. “Hyung, no. Please don’t even mention it. Like I said I want to be there for you and take care of you” Mingyu came closer to Kihyun “no matter what.”</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun could smell Mingyu’s minty breath. “Still, I want you to forgive me. It’d give me a piece of mind.” Kihyun reached out and grabbed Mingyu’s damped hair, traced his temple with his pretty hand, then his cheek, his jaw and stopped at his long neck. “Will you?” Kihyun whispered in a low tone and started drawing soft circles in Mingyu’s clavicle with his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu was still at Kihyun’s closeness. “Y-yes hyung, how couldn’t I forgive you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you do another thing for me if I ask you to?” Kihyun spoke while getting even closer to Mingyu.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, anything for you hyung, what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Close your eyes and don’t think about anything for a moment, okay?” Kihyun whispered softly.</p><p> </p><p>“O-okay” Mingyu obeyed and closed his eyes but it was difficult not to think about anything when Kihyun was so close to him.</p><p> </p><p>Actually, Kihyun didn’t think much either, he just acted on an impulse. Kihyun came even closer to Mingyu’s body, now they were face to face. Kihyun also closed his eyes and let his senses take over.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun buried his face in Mingyu’s neck and took a deep breath. Mingyu’s body smelled like a combination of floral, woody, powdery notes. Really masculine and fresh at the same time. It was delicious and intoxicating. Kihyun exhaled right in Mingyu’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>The hot breath and sound that came from Kihyun’s mouth made Mingyu open his eyes widely. Yet he did not move an inch.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu tried to speak “hyung… wh… what” but only a whisper came out.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun grabbed Mingyu by his shoulder and pushed him softly to roll him on his back. Kihyun was now laying on top of Mingyu. Kihyun took Mingyu’s face in between his hands and ran his thumb over Mingyu’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Shhhh. I told you to close your eyes.” Kihyun said in a commanding tone.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu shut his eyes again but his breathing was not steady anymore. Kihyun could feel Mingyu’s chest rise up and go down fast. Agitated, almost painfully.</p><p> </p><p>And finally, Kihyun went for it. First, a soft kiss. Lips on lips, lingering, waiting for a reaction. Kihyun could feel how Mingyu tensed up at the contact but still Kihyun held the kiss, then he broke it to see Mingyu’s face. His eyes were still closed but he didn’t open them, he waited.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun smiled and kissed him again, this time Kihyun opened his mouth a little, inviting Mingyu to do the same, guiding him. Kihyun could feel Mingyu more relaxed now and ran his fingers through Mingyu’s hair, down his ear and neck very softly. The intensity of the kiss began to escalate.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun caressed Mingyu’s lips with the tip of his tongue. The sensation was incredible. It made Mingyu break the kiss, open his eyes and draw a sharp breath. Finally, he could see how Kihyun was looking at him; eyes hooded, full of lust, lips parted and panting lightly.</p><p> </p><p>It made Mingyu hard under his towel. He had never seen anyone looking at him with such desire. Mingyu grabbed Kihyun by the neck and pulled him down. Kihyun could feel Mingyu getting hard under his leg.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun set the pace, he introduced his tongue in Mingyu’s wet cavern. Mingyu moaned a little. They were now kissing deeply, mouths open, letting their tongues dance with each other. Mingyu grabbing Kihyun by the neck touching his arms, his back, going back up to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun started sucking Mingyu’s tongue and it trashed him. Mingyu was so hard, he needed a relief, he needed more contact. Mingyu started to move his hips a little trying to rub his cock against Kihyun’s leg.</p><p> </p><p>One, two, three, four thrusts and Kihyun broke the kiss “do you like this, Gyu?”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu nodded and tried to sit up to kiss Kihyun again.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, ah! Say it. Say you like it.” Kihyun pushed him down.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, hyung I like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you like? Tell me.” Kihyun smirked and licked his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu was embarrassed and avoided Kihyun’s gaze turning to the side exposing his long and delicious neck. Kihyun didn’t think twice when he was already licking and kissing it softly. Kihyun grabbed Mingyu by the shoulders and started kneading them softly, then his arms, going up and down. It drove Mingyu crazy.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Gyu, tell me what you like.” Kihyun spoke low into Mingyu’s ear. “Tell me or I’ll stop. Is that what you want?” He kept using his tongue on Mingyu’s skin. He licked from the ear, down to his clavicle and sucked a little trying not to mark him. Then Kihyun bit him lightly on the chest “Tell me!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Truth to be told, Kihyun could not stop thinking about that night. Every detail, every word they spoke, everything they did was on his mind. Just now thinking about it, he didn’t notice the light was already green and the cars behind him were honking to make him move.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit!” Kihyun came back to his senses and drove away. Looking at the time he noticed he had time for a combat training session before he had to see Mingyu again. “I hope Shownu will be there. I need a sparring session to get things off my mind. Whoever is there will do.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi there! if you came back to read chapter 2, thank you! I'm trying my best here to make this story have a nice narrative. </p><p>I said I was going to update every week but this is my first work and it goes through a lot of editing before I post it. This chapter was re-written and cut in half coz things escalated quickly lol. I hope you enjoy it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Blind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Kihyun arrived at headquarters, left his car in the garage and went straight up to the gym looking for Shownu, luckily, he was already there.</p><p> </p><p>Shownu was key for the organization as he was THE combat expert. He was trained in martial arts; the one-on-one combat was his specialty. Judo, Jiu-jitsu, Capoeira and Muay Thai (to name a few) were his favorite to disable and disarm any opponent. Shownu was not very much into guns, he had training on weapons but he rather not use them. Shownu was known for his ability to take hostages alive and bring them back to headquarters. His job was done when they reached the interrogation room. You could say he was a pacifist but he could kill you with his pinky if he wanted to. So, being the combat expert, he would train the other members of the team and would often have sparring sessions with the more experienced members like Kihyun.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun saw Shownu kicking a punching bag in one of the corners of the gym. “Shownu hyung! Don’t go anywhere, I’ll go change and comeback for a quick fight.” Kihyun punched the air lightly “jab-jab” and smiled to Shownu.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Kihyun-ah, I’m ready!” Shownu smiled back and continued punching the bag.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun went to the locker room and changed quickly into his sports wear that was ready in his locker. He sprinted back to the gym while rotating his shoulders and arms to warm up his body. He needed this badly to stop thinking about what happened with Mingyu in his apartment.</p><p> </p><p>After warming up Kihyun and Shownu were ready to fight. “Let’s do this free-style, no rules, tapping out is the only option to end the session.” Shownu said while wrapping up his hands with bandages.</p><p> </p><p>“Got it” Kihyun said lively while jumping like a pro boxer.</p><p> </p><p>Shownu was in a different weight class than Kihyun but any martial art involves strategy and not just brut force and Kihyun had that going for him.</p><p> </p><p>They started the session with their guards up. You could see the focus on both their eyes. Shownu never underestimated Kihyun because of his body build. Kihyun was light on his feet and very strong. If Shownu caught Kihyun’s fists it would leave him sore for a good couple of days.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun started the match with boxing techniques, he was very fast and sharp when throwing punches. Shownu could only dodge for now.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun was determined to take Shownu down. He needed to release all the frustration and tension in his mind and body.</p><p> </p><p>Shownu was being cautious at first but after a few minutes he was in the zone. He started throwing kicks to Kihyun’s thighs MMA-style. Kihyun dodged a couple, but the third one was inevitable. Shownu was incredibly strong and fast and was able to get Kihyun real good.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun felt more anger than pain and he was not having it. It was time for him to let go of that. He quickly threw a combination of jabs and upper-cuts to Shownu making him raise his guard and saw the opportunity. A 2 hit combo to Shownu’s stomack and ribs, hard enough to make him lose his focus. Shownu let his guard down as Kihyun expected and with a quick move he kicked Shownu’s leg behind his knee being careful not to cause any major injury. When Shownu fell on one knee Kihyun was already behind him using his fore arm to put Shownu in a choke hold.</p><p> </p><p>Shownu was not distressed at all, using his body weight he rolled over to the front taking Kihyun down with him. Shownu used all his body weight to crush Kihyun underneath and it worked. That move left Kihyun without any air for a split second. Now Shownu had him on an arm lock looking for Kihyun to tap out.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun was not concentrated 100% and now he lost this match. He finally tapped out as the pain was increasing and he didn’t want to have an injury for tonight’s mission.</p><p> </p><p>Shownu let go of his arm and both were panting heavily. “It was a short but intense match.” Kihyun said while laying down on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you, you were not focused Kihyun-ah, what’s going on?” Shownu said after drinking from his Gatorade.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, am I that transparent?? Fuuuuccckkkk” Kihyun said with a lazy voice.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that, you idiot. I’ve known you since forever that’s why I can tell something’s off.” Shownu replied throwing a towel to Kihyun’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun wiped the sweat off of his face using the towel and mumbled something under the towel “I … up… bad… Gyu.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? I can’t understand you. Just tell me what’s going on.” Shownu said in a calm voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I said I fucked up real bad with Mingyu. I kinda, sort of, more less, jumped him the other night at his apartment."</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT!? HAHAHA Kihyun-ah!!! Are you serious?” Shownu was laughing so hard that he had to lie down again. His laughter was contagious and Kihyun started laughing too.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya hyung! I don’t need you to mock me, I need help to stop thinking about it. I’m fucking up every mission since it happened and it’s getting on my nerves. Shit! I’m about to lose it.” Kihyun said whilie looking at a very amused Shownu still laughing on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Shownu finally stopped laughing and said “Ah yes!! That explains everything and I’m not mocking you. It’s just so very funny that you’re in denial and you think it’ll go away by fighting me or anyone for that matter.”</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun quickly retorted “Denial of what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung! I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Mingyu appeared in the gym with a happy face as always. “Hi, Shownu hyung how are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Doing fine, unlike Kihyun” Shownu said and then took a sip of his cold Gatorade.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, are you okay?” Mingyu asked and came closer to look at Kihyun.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes, I’m FINE! Shownu is just being funny” Kihyun looked at Shownu trying to pulverize him with his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, we were having a sparring session, would you like to join us?” Shownu invited Mingyu and Kihyun felt his stomach drop.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure hyung, it’s been a while since we both had a session. I’ll go change and come back.” Mingyu replied to a very smiley Shownu.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll be waiting here” Shownu yelled while Mingyu left the gym.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung! What the hell? I just told you I want to get him out of my mind and you invite him just like that? I’m leaving!” Kihyun whispered and tried to escape. He tried to escape the gym but he was actually escaping the feeling he just had. His stomach was acting up, he thought he was getting sick but in reality, it was only butterflies every time he looked at Mingyu. He just didn’t know yet.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Kihyun-ah. You can’t leave. It’s so obvious hahaha.” Shownu laughed again.</p><p> </p><p>“Whaaaatt? What is so obviousss?” Kihyun asked desperately.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Shownu hyung, I’m back.” Mingyu came back in no time from the locker room and was ready for the combat session.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I’ll wait for you to warm up your body properly. We don’t want any unnecessary injuries, especially when you too have work tonight.” Shownu said and looked with a serious expression at both Kihyun and Mingyu and they nodded.</p><p> </p><p>After Mingyu was done Shownu came up with an interesting idea. “Hey Kihyun-ah, I have to go check on the trainees downstairs at the dojo, Wonho asked me personally to see their combat skills progress so I have to go. Please lead this session and we’ll talk later on Mingyu’s progress, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“BUT…” Kihyun tried to complain.</p><p> </p><p>“OKAY?” Shownu replied with a firmer tone and then left.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun had no other option to agree with a clenched jaw and watch him leave. Kihyun was nervous and he didn’t realize why just yet. “Okay, I already warmed up so no need to wait for me haha.” He cringed at his own comment. “Let’s have this session just like I had it with Shownu; free-style, no rules, tapping out is the only option to end it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay hyung, I’m ready” Mingyu replied and his expression changed drastically from smiley to serious and focused.</p><p> </p><p>“Start!” Kihyun indicated and they started with their guards up.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu was not attacking Kihyun at first, he was just being cautious, checking his stance, Kihyun’s movements, his gaze and his breathing. Mingyu was incredibly smart and he knew combat was strategy too. Making your oponent lose their focus.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, I think we’ve never had a combat session before. You seem a little nervous, don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.” Mingyu looked at Kihyun with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“You little shit… of course you’re not going to hurt me.” Right after replying, Kihyun knew his pride got to him. “Are you going to stand there all day? Make a fucking move, Mingyu!”</p><p> </p><p>Without planning it, they both stick to boxing rather than combining any other discipline. They kept throwing punches at each other and both blocked them well until Kihyun saw an opportunity to punch Mingyu in the stomach and took it. He hit him so hard that Mingyu lost his stance and dropped his guard. Kihyun punched Mingyu in the face and took him down sending him to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>It was not a K.O. but very close to it. Mingyu was not unconscious but he was struggling to stand up. He did not have to tap out, it was obvious the match was over and he’d lost.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay down for a moment, it’s alright, you’re alright. Just try to adjust your breathing with deep breaths” Kihyun said to Mingyu while getting a water bottle and a clean towel.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu was on the floor with his eyes closed. He was not hurt but that punch to his stomach still caused him pain.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun sat on the floor next to Mingyu “You almost got me a couple of times. Your technique has definitely improved. Well done Gyu.”</p><p> </p><p>That little praise helped Mingyu to feel less shitty after getting beaten up and losing the match. Mingyu was silent.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun leaned over Mingyu to take a closer look at his face. He touched Mingyu softly on his left cheekbone where he hit him. “Shit, I hope this will not be too swollen later today.” Mingyu hissed at the touch and opened his eyes to look at Kihyun.</p><p> </p><p>They both stared at each other for a moment and Mingyu turned his face to avoid Kihyun’s gaze “Don’t worry, hyung. It’ll be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun suddenly felt like the worst person on the planet for hitting Mingyu but he could not apologize because it was training, it was a combat session and that’s how things are… sometimes you win, sometimes you lose. Still, he felt like a rat for hurting Mingyu and tried to make up for it quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Mingyu-ya, let’s just stay here for a bit and then we’ll go have lunch upstairs in the cafeteria. My treat, how about that?” Kihyun said with a lively tone of voice, then handed the water bottle to Mingyu and the clean towel as well.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu took them and put the cold bottle on his face “aaahh… ouch. Okay hyung, sounds good. I’m hungry.” He smiled at Kihyun and sat facing him.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun looked worried and he was not trying to hide it. “Are you okay? I think I hit you too hard in the stomach. Shit, I should have been more careful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eeeh, hyung don’t be like that. Don’t look so grim. I learned a lot about your boxing style. Next time I might take you down for a change.” Mingyu said with a cheeky smile and wiped the sweat off his face.</p><p> </p><p>“HA! You wish! Okay let’s go get a shower and then lunch!” Kihyun stood up and gave Mingyu a hand.</p><p> </p><p>They took a quick shower. Kihyun finished first and was already in his locker getting dressed. Mingyu came back from the shower wearing only a towel around his waist. Kihyun looked at Mingyu and immediately had a flashback to Mingyu’s bedroom when things got frisky.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Come on Gyu, tell me what you like.” Kihyun spoke low into Mingyu’s ear. “Tell me or I’ll stop. Is that what you want?” He kept using his tongue on Mingyu’s skin. He licked from the ear, down to his clavicle and sucked a little trying not to mark him. Then Kihyun bit him lightly on the chest “Tell me!”</p><p> </p><p>With an agitated breathing Mingyu complied. “I like how you kiss me. I like how you’re on top of me right now, how you grab my hair and pull it, how you touch me and how you look at me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun stared a Mingyu “you know you’re beautiful, right?” Kihyun kissed him deeply so he could feel Mingyu’s tongue inside his mouth as well. Kihyun broke the wet kiss again.</p><p> </p><p>“Suck my tongue” Kihyun was now straddling Mingyu. He could feel a full hard on under Mingyu’s towel. It seemed Kihyun’s dominance went right to Mingyu’s cock and made it harder.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out so Mingyu could suck on it. Mingyu started slow using just his lips. The noises that came out of his mouth were so erotic, they could feel they were getting hotter and hotter by the minute.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun loved the feeling of Mingyu’s lips on his tongue. Mingyu started using his teeth, soft bites going back and forth with his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun loved it, he growled and deepened the kiss. “You’re so good.” Kihyun said while removing Mingyu’s towel. Kihyun stopped for a moment and admired Mingyu’s athletic body. His flawless dark skin, his long legs, his strong upper body. It was a magnificent sight and Kihyun was taking his time.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu’s noticed how Kihyun was looking at his body and made his cock twitch. Precum already dripping from the tip. Kihyun didn’t waste any time. He began to stroke it, the thickness and the length felt really good in Kihyun’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve done everything I’ve asked of you. I think you deserve a reward for being so obedient.” Kihyun position his face in between Mingyu’s legs and licked the tip of his cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Aahhh” Mingyu let out a moan that went right to Kinyun’s cock. Mingyu closed his eyes and put his forearm on top of his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to look. Look at me, Mingyu. Sit and lean back on the headboard.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu did so and quickly arranged some pillows to be more comfortable. As soon as he was ready, Kihyun stroked his cock again and laid down completely with his tummy flat on the bed. He licked the length up and down a couple of times before starting to suck the tip slowly. By impulse Mingyu closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I said look at me! Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu opened his eyes holding Kihyun’s hot gaze. Kihyun took more of Mingyu’s cock inside his mouth and he could see how his pretty lips were stretching around his thick cock. It made Mingyu grab Kihyun by the hair and thrust softly.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu waited for Kihyun’s reaction but he only kept looking at Mingyu and swallowed more cock, deeper into his mouth, almost reaching the back of his throat. Mingyu was so fucking horny he didn’t think about the words that came out of his mouth. “Hyung… aaaahh… can I fuck your mouth?”</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun made a pause to breathe and said “ask nicely and I might let you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kihyun hyung, can I please fuck your mouth. I promise I’ll do it slow so I won’t hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You learn fast, such a good and obedient cutie. Fine, do it.” Kihyun took Mingyu’s cock in his mouth again.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu grabbed and pulled Kihyun’s hair lightly and started thrusting slowly into Kihyun’s mouth. The sight of Kihyun looking right back at him taking his cock deeper and deeper set Mingyu on fire and made him moan loudly. Kihyun opened his mouth wider so Mingyu could move a little more. Mingyu thrusted a little harder and deeper and it made Kihyun’s eyes water.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry… I’ll go slower” Mingyu could barely speak, he was about to cum.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun raised his head to speak “don’t stop, keep fucking my mouth until you cum.” He put Mingyu’s cock in his mouth again and look into Mingyu’s eyes. That look, it was pure lust.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu obeyed and started fucking Kihyun’s mouth again. This time pulled his hair a little harder, it made Kihyun moan on his cock. The vibration felt amazing. “Hyung, open your mouth wider please.”</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun did it. Mingyu pushed Kihyu’s head down a little making his cock disappear into his mouth. Kihyun could feel Mingyu’s cock in his throat, he felt him thrusting again, the tip of Mingyu’s cock reaching the back of his throat suffocating him a little. Tears ran down Kihyun’s eyes. Mingyu stopped pushing him down so he could breath.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun coughed a couple of times, then took a deep breath and started sucking Mingyu’s cock hard and fast. He concentrated on the tip while stroking his length.</p><p> </p><p>“Aaah, hyung… ahh aahhhhh! I think I’m gonna cum soon.” Kihyun sucked even harder, then he felt it twitch. Mingyu was a moaning mess when he came into Kihyun’s mouth. Both still looking at each other. Kihyun swallowed every last drop until he felt Mingyu was done.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun was exhausted, a bit sweaty and still sporting a hard on when he lied down beside Mingyu.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never been so horny and tired at the same time in my whole life” said Mingyu.</p><p> </p><p>“Likewise, hold on I'll be right back” Kihyun stood up and made his way to the bathroom, still a bit tipsy, so he was horny, tired AND drunk. Gee, what a combo! Kihyun took off all his clothes and took a shower as well. He couldn’t find another toothbrush so he just rinsed his mouth with mouthwash and went back to Mingyu’s bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu, tired and all was wide awake after what just happened but he had tossed the towel aside and gotten under the sheets. Mingyu was still sitting comfortably resting his back against the headboard. Kihyun entered the room naked with the towel in his hands drying up his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you don’t mind, just took a quick shower myself” Kihyun said while staring at Mingyu.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mind at all, hyung. Please make yourself at home” Mingyu stared at Kihyun’s fit body head to toe; his milky skin, tight upper body, toned arms, beautiful chest and pretty legs, his eyes went back up to his cock, Kihyun had a semi, it seemed that he was turned on by Mingyu looking at him. When Mingyu met Kihyun’s eyes again:</p><p> </p><p>“Like what you see??” Kihyun said in a slightly arrogant but playful tone. He tossed the towel aside and walked up to Mingyu’s bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I do actually, you’re very handsome. Come here hyung, lay down” Mingyu said without thinking twice and lifted the sheets.</p><p> </p><p>“Close your eyes and relax okay? Let me take care of you” Mingyu whispered into Kihyun’s ear. Kihyun did it, he was now horny, slightly drunk but relaxed thanks to the shower he had and to Mingyu’s deep voice.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu started kissing Kihyun in the neck, arms, chest, licked Kihyun’s nipples just a little, made Kihyun inhale sharply. Mingyu stopped and went back up to hover over Kihyun’s face. “You truly are handsome, hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun opened his eyes and smiled. It felt amazing that someone so hot like Mingyu would admire him through and through.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu looked at how Kihyun’s eyes almost closed when he smiled. His eye smile was really something. He wanted to capture the moment forever. Mingyu kissed Kihyun again, he let his weight down on top of Kihyun, they were both naked and he wanted to feel the closeness, skin on skin. It was amazing. Mingyu felt how Kihyun caressed him, light touches on his arms, his back, his waist, his hair, his face, his bottom lip. The sensation of Kihyun’s hands all over Mingyu’s body made him deepen the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun’s head was spinning but it wasn’t the alcohol anymore. It was the intoxicating feeling of Mingyu’s skin against his, their tongues touching inside their mouths, and just the overall feeling of being comfortable and relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu bit Kihun’s lower lip softly, then his upper lip, then licked both playfully. Kihyun wanted to kiss him again but Mingyu was just teasing him.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone wants to play” Kihyun said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Someone is distracted. Hello!! Earth to Yoo Kihyun hyung.” Mingyu touched Kihyun on his shoulder and made him snap out of that flashback. “I’m ready, let’s go have lunch.” Mingyu smiled with his swollen left cheekbone.</p><p> </p><p>“Lead the way!” Kihyun said while closing his locker. “I’m hungry, let’s hurry. We have to meet Wonho after lunch. Maybe you have to visit the doctor first.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, nooo” Mingyu complained cutely. “You know how Jinyoung hyung is, he will try and give me medicine or he will scold you for having a sparring session before a mission. We can skip visiting the doctor.”</p><p> </p><p>They both walked towards the elevator and headed to the 5<sup>th</sup> floor where the cafeteria is. “I’m not worried about Jinyoung, I’m responsible for you and the right thing is taking you to the doctor for an assessment.” Kihyun was serious about that.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya, hyuuung” Again Mingyu complained cutely and made Kihyun smile a little. “We’ll see, for now let’s eat.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! It's been a while! I hope you're doing good. Feedback and kudos are appreciated. New character introduced haha! I was not planning on getting GOT7 to be on my fic, it happened naturally by thinking who would make an excellent doctor and Jinyoung came to my mind. I'll probably introduce more characters and more groups as I progress lmao. Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fast Pace pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Get yourself some holy water for this one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>When they arrived in the cafeteria Kihyun said to Mingyu “grab a table and I’ll get the food ok?” Mingyu nodded and went to sit at the very last table where there was no one around, he didn’t feel like talking about the recent events and why his cheek was swollen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile Kihyun grabbed a tray and went to get a variety of dishes from the buffet, then went to the counter to pay. “Kihyun-ah! How are you?” A lively voice called out. When he turned around, he saw Baekhyun coming in to greet him with a warm smile and open arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun smiled back and was a bit flustered by Baekhyun’s loud voice and sudden display of affection. Baekhyun hugged him and Kihyun hugged him back. Not that he never did it but Kihyun respected him and he felt grateful that Baekhyun was so fond of him. After all he was his senior and mentor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya Kihyun-ah!! How are you doing? I feel I haven’t seen you in a long time. How is everything going with your trainee?” Baekhyun broke the tight hug but he was still holding Kihyun’s hand. “Yes, yes I think the last time we saw each other was a couple of months back. I’m doing good, thank you, thank you hyung! Mingyu is doing really well, he is a very important asset for the organization. I want to teach him well.” Kihyun kept flashing that beautiful eye smile of his while talking to Baekhyun. They spoke for a couple of minutes. Mingyu was looking at them from his table and was wondering what they were talking about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun was Kihyun’s mentor when he came into the organization so they go way back. Mingyu knew that Kihyun trained with Baekhyun and naturally as Baekhyun was promoted Kihyun took over. Baekhyun seemed a very laid back and relaxed person. He was very charismatic and had this pretty aura that got everyone’s attention wherever he was. On top of that he was also very intelligent and funny. It was a bit hard for both Baekhyun and Kihyun to end their partnership as Baekhyun was now the head of operations overseas but they had to comply. Baekhyun offered Kihyun a position overseas but Kihyun refused and insisted on staying in Seoul. They now run into each other every 2 or 3 months, even longer. Baekhyun left for a meeting, he promised to call Kihyun to treat him for dinner so they could catch up properly on things. When Baekhyun left they both bowed respectfully and said goodbye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun finished paying for the meals at the counter and went to sit with Mingyu carrying the tray full of delicious food he had picked for them to eat. “Food is here, let’s eat! I’m so hungryyyy” Kihyun said with a big smile while arraying the plates on their table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mingyu noticed Kihyun was very happy to see Baekhyun but for some reason it made him a little sad. He just said “thank you, hyung” and began to eat. Mingyu was just staring at his food and spaced out for a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baekhyun asked me about you” Kihyun said with a serious look while munching on his food. Mingyu came back to his senses immediately “What?? Why? What did he say? Am I in trouble?” Mingyu looked so concerned and so cute that Kihyun could not keep a straight face. He laughed with all his chest tilting his head and looking at the ceiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hyung don’t laugh at me, what did he say?” Kihyun looked at his cute little pout and thought he was really cute and kept smiling. Mingyu caught him staring at his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He just asked me how were things going with you and I told him you were doing great and that you’re very important for the organization” Kihyun said while taking another bite from his food. “I told him I wanted to teach you well everything I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mingyu felt relieved that their conversation was something he could look forward to and he felt excited that Kihyun spoke about him so well in front of Baekhyun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Waaah thank you, hyung! Really! I will not disappoint you.” Mingyu grabbed Kihyun’s hand without even thinking about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun realized Mingyu needed to hear that he was important and that he was doing a good job every once in a while, to keep him motivated on such a shitty job like theirs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey don’t even mention it, it’s the truth” Kihyun let go of Mingyu’s hand and grabbed the nape of Mingyu’s neck showing a tiny little bit of affection. Mingyu smiled and continued eating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they were finished, they visited Jinyoung’s office for a quick assessment even though Mingyu insisted not to go, Kihyun wanted to make sure everything was ok for tonight’s mission and also because he felt guilty for hitting Mingyu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kihyun, Mingyu! Please have a seat. How are you guys doing? Kihyun how’s your rib cage? Are you taking the pain killers I gave you and the ointment to decrease that nasty bruise?” Kihyun looked at Jinyoung with eyes wide open but it was too late.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me, what?!? Pain killers? Rib cage bruises? Hyung, what in the world?!?!?? When did this happen and why didn’t you tell me?” Mingyu felt annoyed and betrayed that Kihyun didn’t tell him. Kihyun dismissed him quickly in front of Jinyoung “it’s nothing, that’s why I didn’t comment anything on it. Btw, my rib cage is fine doc.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A very confused-looking doctor stared at both and said “just keep taking what I prescribed, Kihyun. What happened to your face, Mingyu?” Jinyoung came closer to have a look. “Kihyun happened. We were having a combat session and…” Jinyoung interrupted Mingyu while he was examining his face “a combat session… hours before a mission… tsk tsk Kihyun, you never learn.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun stood up and stared out the window “old habits die hard, doc” he knew Jinyoung would scold them and he did as he prescribed anti-inflammatory medication for Mingyu and send them out their way. “See hyung, I told you he would give us hell” Mingyu said to Kihyun while he downed a couple of pills with water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about Jinyoung, he always gives everyone hell only because he cares. Come on, let’s meet Wonho before we get ready to leave.” Kihyun said to Mingyu on their way to the elevator. Mingyu pushed the 20<sup>th</sup> floor and looked at the numbers change when going up. Kihyun was looking at Mingyu through the reflection in the mirror, he wanted to kiss him, feel him close and take him right there in the elevator, he could only think about his pretty lips, his smell and how he tasted. Kihyun closed his eyes and had another flashback to Mingyu’s place…</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*********************************</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mingyu bit Kihun’s lower lip softly, then his upper lip, then licked both playfully. Kihyun wanted to kiss him again but Mingyu was just teasing him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Someone wants to play” Kihyun said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mingyu smiled “I just like teasing you, hyung. You look so cute when you’re sulking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I never sulk you little brat” Kihyun knew he did but he was never going to accept it “and what do you mean I look cute? That’s totally not what I aim for.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mingyu let out a little giggle “just like now hyung, you feel wronged and your cuteness comes out naturally, just embrace it, there’s nothing bad about it, it just makes you more attractive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Kihyun could say anything, Mingyu kissed him again, slowly, taking his time, making Kihyun crave for his lips, making Kihyun shiver, making Kihyun want him more and more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mingyu could not get enough of Kihyun’s lips, he bit them gently, licked them, bit them again and suddenly he stopped, Kihyun opened his eyes and Mingyu smiled and began all over again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun couldn’t take it anymore he was already really hard under Mingyu so he made the kiss escalate in intensity. He grabbed Mingyu by the neck and shoved his wet tongue inside Mingyu’s mouth. Both had their mouths open and their tongues touching each other, it felt like heaven. Mingyu was hard as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun broke the kiss and still with his eyes closed said “Mingyu, lay down, I want you to do something” Kihyun opened his eyes and again that look, pure lust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay hyung, like this?” Mingyu rolled to his side and laid down facing up. “Yes, that’s perfect” Kihyun said while he sat up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think you can tease me with those pretty lips and tongue and get away with it?” Kihyun had a naughty smile and Mingyu was just waiting on what was going to happen next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Since you’ve been a tease and very naughty you have to pay” Kihyun made a quick move and sat on Mingyu’s chest and pinned Mingyu’s arms with his legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You will take my cock in your mouth like the obedient cutie you were before” Kihyun grabbed the headboard with one hand and grabbed his cock with the other. “Open your pretty mouth for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mingyu was so shocked by Kihyun talking to him like that but he liked it, no, he loved it. He was ready to please Kihyun in any way possible, he was going to make Kihyun want him more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dimmed warm light from the lamp made Kihyun look really hot. Mingyu was enjoying the view and looking up at Kihyun’s face full of lust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mingyu obeyed and opened his mouth. Kihyun grabbed his cock and put it inside Mingyu’s mouth slowly and gently started moving “what an obedient cutie, I think you are ready to take more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun thrusted into Mingyu’s mouth while both stared at each other. Mingyu knew Kihyun enjoyed making eye contact and he was ready to hold it until Kihyun came.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re amazing Mingyu, so beautiful. Look at you taking my cock in your pretty mouth.” Kihyun was mesmerized by the sight, he could go for hours just to save that image in his mind forever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mingyu was extremely hard and he could not touch himself to get release because Kihyun had him pinned down. Mingyu wanted to cum, he craved it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay cutie, I’m going to fuck your face so you learn that teasing me has consequences, open up and take it until I cum.” Kihyun started thrusting harder and deeper into Mingyu’s mouth, he could feel his cock was getting all the way to the back of Mingyu’s throat. It made Kihyun crazy, he clearly felt he was about to cum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s it, keep taking my cock in your mouth. I love it when you do as I say, you’re perfect” Kihyun praised Mingyu over and over again for taking his cock so well and Mingyu loved it. Tears were already running down Mingyu’s cheeks as he was half breathing, half choking on Kihyun’s dick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun came hard inside Mingyu’s mouth and while still looking at each other Kihyun said “swallow it all, cutie”. Mingyu did it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, Kihyun moved and set Mingyu’s arms free. By instinct Mingyu wanted to grab his cock for release, he was still so fucking hard and he hadn’t cum yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun quickly grabbed his hand “not yet cutie, you will come but not just yet” then Kihyun kissed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mingyu was expecting Kihyun to suck him off again but this time Kihyun had something else in mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey cutie, just relax and do as I say” Kihyun started going down on Mingyu, slowly, licking his chest, his perfect abs, biting his hips lightly. He stopped to say “you cannot touch yourself until I say so, understood?” Mingyu said yes with a hoarse voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun stood up and with an incredible strength pulled Mingyu towards the edge of the bed so his long legs were almost touching the floor. Kihyun kneeled admired Mingyu laying down and told him “I want you to spread your legs for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mingyu doubted at first “h-hyung I…” Mingyu was confused about Kihyun’s request.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will not repeat myself cutie, do as I say or there will be consequences. You said you trusted me, right? Then trust me.” Kihyun said while caressing Mingyu’s thighs. Again, Mingyu did as told, he spread his legs and he felt so embarrassed because Kihyun was just looking at him without saying anything. Kihyun broke the silence “oh… baby… look at you, spreading your legs for me and your cock is really hard as well. Truly a beautiful sight to see.” Mingyu’s cock was already dripping precum from all that praise from Kihyun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun didn’t say a thing, he positioned his face right on Mingyu’s entrance and licked it gently with his very wet and soft tongue. Mingyu gasped at the feeling it was a completely new and delicious sensation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun kept licking Mingyu’s hole, slowly and softly then he pushed his tongue inside just a little to see Mingyu’s reaction and it was what he expected. Mingyu moaned and looked at Kihyun with hooded eyes “aahh… hyung”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you like it, baby?” Kihyun asked and pushed his wet tongue inside Mingyu’s hole again. “Yes! Yes!! I like it” Mingyu was going crazy at the feeling he needed to cum desperately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun stopped “cutie, remember you have to ask me nicely or I will stop.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kihyun hyung, please don’t stop” Mingyu was already sweating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t stop what? you have to speak up baby.” Kihyun enjoyed filthy talk and Mingyu was learning fast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please don’t stop fucking my hole with your tongue, pleeeasee.” Mingyu just said it and it sounded so hot the way he begged while spreading his legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun could not resist it, he growled “Aaah such a perfect obedient cutie” he put his tongue inside Mingyu’s hole again and this time he did not stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun’s tongue was going in and out Mingyu’s hole, so wet and hard it made Mingyu a moaning mess and Kihyun knew he was close to reach climax. Kihyun stopped for a moment “Is it okay if I put my finger inside you?” Kihyun wanted to do it but first he had to make sure Mingyu wanted it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, yes you can, hyung.. do it” Mingyu replied with a very agitated breathing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun was delighted, he licked his middle finger making it really wet and then put it inside Mingyu very slowly “let me know if it hurts okay?” he asked very softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mingyu was such a mess, laying down, sweating, legs spread open, totally at Kihyun’s mercy but he was willing to do anything and everything because he wanted to be with Kihyun like he never did with anyone else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mingyu’s eyes were closed and he was trying to control himself but Kihyun started to move his finger in and out then he felt it, two fingers inside him, very slowly, carefully, Kihyun making sure he could take his fingers, Kihyun kissing Mingyu’s thighs, licking them, it was all too overwhelming for Mingyu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This will sting a bit, let me know if it hurts too much” Kihyun put a 3<sup>rd</sup> finger inside Mingyu. Taking his time, going in and out slowly, going deeper every time trying to find Mingyu’s spot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hyung, please… just… ahhhh” Mingyu could not say it, the words were just not coming out of his mouth, he was too busy trying to catch his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please what, baby? Look at me, what do you want me to do?” Kihyun asked Mingyu while still fingering his hole. Kihyun was hard again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mingyu opened his eyes and looked at Kihyun “I… want… just… please fuck me, hyung. I want you to fuck me” Mingyu said it, he wanted it, his body craved it, he wanted to feel Kihyun inside him and he asked for it. “There in the drawer… night table… there’s lube.” Mingyu pointed at the table and covered his face with his hands. He felt embarrassed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun let out a small giggle and stood up immediately to get the lube from the table. He was now hovering over Mingyu so they could be face to face but Mingyu was still hiding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong cutie? Why are you hiding?” Kihyun asked softly waiting for Mingyu to reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You will think I’m a slut for having lube in my drawer” Mingyu said still with his face covered “but I’m not, I sometimes touch myself and tried a finger but that’s it!! I swear!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun laughed a little about Mingyu’s antics and said “hey cutie look at me, I don’t think you’re a slut, there’s no reason for me to think that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mingyu finally looked at Kihyun, smiled and said “really?? Because well… I actually have never… been with anyone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun smiled warmly and said “and you want to be with me, baby?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, hyung… very much so” Mingyu confessed then and there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun kissed him slowly but deeply. Without breaking the kiss Kihyun grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a decent amount on his hand and stroked his length. He grabbed his cock to position it in Mingyu’s entrance. Kihyun pushed his cock inside Mingyu very slowly making sure he was not hurting him and letting Mingyu get used to his length. While Kihyun kissed Mingyu, he tried to push his cock inside Mingyu a little more but Mingyu let out a scream and his breathing was very agitated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry baby, I’ll go slower. Fuck! You’re so tight” Kihyun pulled his cock almost all the way out. “Okay cutie, let’s try again, just relax” Kihyun was standing now and pulled Mingyu a bit more to the edge of the bed and spread his legs. “that’s it cutie, you’re taking it so well.. you look beautiful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun started thrusting inside Mingyu, increasing speed and going deeper. Mingyu moaned every time Kihyun filled him. Mingyu was now feeling pure pleasure. Kihyun was taking his sweet time fucking Mingyu, teasing him, making Mingyu want him more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun thrusted almost all the way up Mingyu’s hole and then pulled out completely leaving Mingyu waiting, making him complain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hyung noooo, please put it back in. Please!” Mingyu complained cutely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Again, Kihyun put his cock inside him and pulled it out completely. “Please hyung, I want to feel you inside me… don’t stop.” Mingyu craved Kihyun’s cock inside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun thrusted a little harder and deeper and bingo! Found Mingyu’s prostate. Mingyu was so overwhelmed by pleasure that he couldn’t handle it. His eyes started to water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you okay? Should I stop?” Kihyun asked with heavy breathing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, don’t stop please. Keep going I’m about to cum!” Mingyu replied almost out of breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun then started thrusting harder and faster hitting Minygyu’s spot every time. “Touch yourself baby, cum for me” Kihyun said to Mingyu while admiring the view.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aahh.. aahhh.. please don’t stop.. mmhhh.. aahhh!!” Mingyu stroke his cock while being fucked by Kihyun, he came so hard he spilled his cum all over his belly and chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun also felt the pressure building, he was about to cum as well. He pulled out his cock from Mingyu’s hole and spilled his cumshot right in Mingyu’s entrance. After a few moments both came down from the climax high.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow look at you, cutie… you’re covered in cum, your belly, chest and ass.. what a beautiful sight to see” Kihyun admired the scene. “Come on baby, let’s wash up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun gave Mingyu a hand and lead the way to the bathroom where both took a shower together. They came back to Mingyu’s bed and fell asleep almost immediately. They were so tired. Kihyun pulled Mingyu closer and hugged him tightly before falling asleep. Mingyu fell asleep in Kihyun’s arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry for the super late update.. i know.. i'm so full of shit. Well at least I hope you found this chapter entertaining. Thank you for reading! Still working on it!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading my fanfic. Comments are appreciated. You can find me in twitter @supernovaesm ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>